1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to: whipstocks and associated apparatus for use in wellbores; whipstocks insertable through one tubular into another, e.g. through a smaller diameter tubing into a larger diameter casing; whipstock installation tools; whipstock apparatus which can be set by pulling upwardly thereon; and to anchoring apparatus for use in tubulars.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of "through tubing" whipstocks and tools insertable through tubing are available in the prior art; e.g. the devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,222,554; 5,211,715; 5,195,591; and 4,491,178.
There is a need for an effective whipstock and associated apparatus which is insertable through a smaller diameter tubular, such as tubing, and then disposable in a larger diameter tubular, such as casing, below the smaller diameter tubular. There is a need for such devices which effectively anchor and correctly orient themselves in the larger diameter tubular.